(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auxiliary headrest structure, and in particular an auxiliary headrest having one or more than one suspension strap at the rear side of the auxiliary headrest to hold at least one securing strap or a seat cover such that the auxiliary headrest is slidably at the securing strap.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The seat structure of a vehicle is generally consisting of a headrest and a seat back, and the headrest and the seat back are combined with each other such that the headrest can be adjusted upward or downward to provide an appropriate height comfortably fit the driver. However, than is a gap formed between the headrest and the seat back, and accordingly, to solve this problem, the inventor has ever designed an auxiliary headrest which could be mounted at the seat back and minimize the gap. The mounting of the auxiliary headrest is by means of Velcro fasteners. In order to suit driver of different height, the height, of the auxiliary headrest is adjusted, however, the distance for adjustment is limited, and therefore the drawback of the gap is still not fully resolved.
Due to differences in heights of the drivers, the head position of the drivers on the headrest of the car seat is different among drivers of different physical heights, and the position of the gap to the driver is also different. Whenever, the seat is extended to allow the driver to have a nap, the head position of the driver has to be adjusted to allow the head to be comfortably place onto the headrest.